The Unwanteds
by thegreatdragon1234
Summary: Unwanteds are killed, Wanteds are sent to a university.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people and today I'm going to write a good story. Please tell how you like it, give me good reviews. How many reviews I'm going for is bout five. Please don't make harsh comments. Thank you and please have fun reading.**

Araon and his brother Alex where at the pavilion awaiting their fiat, to be a Wanted, Necessary, or Unwanted. Alex's father was poking him in the back to step forward. Unlike them their were other thirteen year olds about to me their fate.

Alex didn't care where he was going because he already new was a Unwanted since he was ten. He was going to be delivered to the death farm and die.

Alex and Araon did not breath till they new their fait. As the high priestess announced the six Wanted, Araon's name was announced. Araon let out a big sigh of relief and looked at his brother. As high priestess announced the seventeen Necessary, Alex's name was still not called. When the high priestess call out the names of the Unwanted that's when his name was called.

Alex had a big frown on his face _I __guess __their __was __no __use __hope, __I __will __be __sent __to __my __death._

Alex looked at his twin brother Araon and a bolt of energy went through them, " Well this his good bye, brother" said Alex.

"Yes, good bye brother. I will miss you," said Araon.

Alex walked up to guards, to the death bus, to make them hand cuff him get ready for his drive to the death farm.

Araon watch as his boarded the bus, and saw as it drove away to the death farm with the other Unwanted, to meet their fait.

As Araon walked back home with his parents, and listen to is mother angila and his father Bob talk, he was train in thought about how they dispose of the Unwanteds.

As he made it home, he started packing and getting ready for to leave to Wanted University.

**Hi people sorry if it was so boring I can tell you next chapter will be more thrilling.**

**And don't forget I want at least five reviews. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people, I like to thank,**** MockingjayLover for being the first person to review my chapter, and I also like to thank MockingjayLover again for helping look over few errors. Now, I know, I promised this chapter would be a lot thrilling and longer, I'll try, but if its not longer or thrilling please don't get mad at me, I'm trying my best, so here its! **

Alex was in the death bus leading all the Unwanteds straight to the death farm. Right know Alex was thinking what they'll do to all the Unwanteds, will they dump us in the boiling lake of oil, will they take use in a room and shoot us, or will they just feed us to the four guardians of the death farm gate. Know that Alex thinks about it, only the High Priestess and General Long, entered and left alive.

Alex looked around the bus to see anyone he new, the first person he saw made his hart did a flip, it was Meghan. Meghan was same age as him- witch was thirteen –and had a beautiful voice, but to sad singing was not allowed in the city ofArkan. It looked like Meghan was holding back tears, witch made me want to cry too, so I looked away as fast as I could.

The person across from my seat was the General Long's son, Jason. I was even more surprised to see him. Back when I was eleven with my twin brother Araon, all the students at school thought Jason was going to be a Wanted.

Jason saw me staring at him and said, "what are you staring at punk!"

"Shh," said the High Priestess.

You see all Unwanteds are not supposed to talk on there way to their death. I saw Jason raise his hands along with the cuffs on his wrist, and made an oath.

I looked around behind me and saw little girl right behind me, I could only see the upper part of her face because the seat was to high, and I was to scared stand up, so all I saw was her blue eyes and her milky chocolate hair. I wondered what was a girl, under thirteen years old, doing here. I smiled at her, but I didn't think she could see my smile, but I thought I saw twinkle in her right eye.

That all ended when the bus stopped. I turned around, got up and followed all the other scared Unwanted's to meet our death. We got in two lines, Meghan was right beside me and made my heart did another flip, Jason was in front of the line and looked up in pride, and right behind me again was the little girl who still looked nothing liked thirteen.

While the High Priestess walked to front, I quickly whispered to the little girl, "High my name is Alex Stow, it will be quick."

She looked up and paused for a second before whispering, "I'mLena, and no, it won't," she said.

The High Priestess took out a key and unlocked the giant gate to the death farm before running back on the death bus, along with her three guards, and drove back within the safe walls of Arkan.

As the great giant gate to the death farm creaked all the way open, four giant men with dark purple cloaks walked- but really looked like they where half walking half gliding –in. Two went to the back and push some Unwanteds to move, the other two where leading the way into the death farm. When we where in the death farm every thing made me want to look away, all the trees were dead and leaf less, all the grass was black dead, and right in front of us was a path of dead bodies and bones leading to the boiling lake of hot oil.

We all stopped in front of path of dead bodies and bones and waited. When the most amazing thing happened to me, Meghan took my hand and squeezed it. Right in front of us some think flew in and landed right in front of us. It was a creature of a lion with yellow wings. When it landed the lion winged thing roared the worse roar in history and made all the Unwanteds cover their ears, and a great big flash of light came out of no where and blinded all the Unwanted.

**So what happen to all the Unwanteds, did they die? I don't know I guess you have to wait and find out the next chapter!**

**J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hello every body i'm back. The reason I didn't post yesterday because I was getting a present for my little sister at the mall. Well i'm back and i'am sure you guys bean waiting on what happened to Alex when he was blinded. O and before i get started, MockingjayLover, if you feel you need to be harsh in the reviews go ahead I don't really mind, reviews are suggestions from other readers and author.**

****When the light cleared up, Alex couldn't help it but drop his jaw. The trees where lush brown, with lush green leaves, bushes, and grass. The boiling lake of oil was know a perfect blue and green. But that was not what caught Ales eye, it was pass the lake that he saw a Hugh mansion, and right in the area of the mansion were kids, some where wearing cloths that he never seen before **** PS they are wearing the cloths we all where this day, back Arkan they just wore gray cloths ****, and some where wearing green and purple robes.

when turn to side to look around, he notice that the men that had the dark purple robes- witch they no longer had for some reason -where now really tall men, wearing strange pants, had green shirts, and brown hair and eyes. all four of these things walked back to the gate and stood their like statuses, not taking their eye off of it. I herd a man fake cough, i jumped with start, and twirled around to see a man right by the winged lion.

He had brown hair, with some streak of gray, he wore a brown robe, gray pants, black shoes, a white T-shirt, and he had blue eyes. he smiled at the Unwanted with great joy for some reason, when he spoke he sounded like a person with a good nights sleep.

"Hello every one, and welcome to utopia!" said the man, "My name is John Today, but you may call me ."

We all just lost it when the winged lion talked, "HHello... myy name is Razoc ... ... buttt you mayy call mee Falion." said the lion winged thing.

we all stayed their in shock and confusion.

saw our expression and remembered he didn't tolled them where they where, "ugh me and my old age." he muttered under his breath, " ah yes i can see that all are confused, come and walk with me over to the mansion."

we walked and walked till we reached the mansion ad still didn't talk, so we walked on in silence, but as you know Jason ended that all.

"Where are we and why are why are we here!" he yelled in anger.

"Ah yes, you are all here in a world of imagination called Utopia. I created Utopia for all of the Unwanteds that have been sent here for having imagination, am i right?" we all new it was true, for it was not allowed for us to think but do what we are tolled from the High Priestess. " you see the High Priestess and the people of Arken think you are dead right now, because the High Priestess are scared of you." he said, " you see some of us are born with certain power that other don't have witch is called magic. I would like to continue the little talk about what kind of classes of magic you have but much likely show you your rooms."

So we all walked up to the door to the mansion, and what i saw just made me loose it. all the statues of all shapes and sizes were alive and moving. some where flying in the air with their solid wings, witch i found weird, as we walked on the marble floor in a hallway we came to a opening with stairs that had seven floors, on the left and right hand side. At the end of the great opening their was a passageway, at one side their was three doors on the other side their was three more doors and at the end of the passageway was one door that was open reveling hundreds of kids eating, talking, and laughing.

as we walk said " the six doors you see will be where you will hold your class, like, art, music, drama, writing, and so on. by tomorrow i will choose a class that you think you fit in. When you have completed that class your teacher will be teaching you magic warrior training." said .

"What is magic warrior training for?" asked a person in a group o kids.

"Good question." said , " magic warrior training is for when High Priestess finds out about this word , and most likely rages war on us, that reminded, you must all promise me that you will not leave the safety of Utopia, if you leave and try to contact a friend or parent or brother or sister i promise the High Priestess will most likely find out ad ,make war on us, so please do not leave the safety of Utopia."

"But why should we listen to you! You just come out of no where and want us to listen you! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, AND I WONT STAND FOR IT!" said Jason as he stormed out and outside the mansion.

"Is he going to be okay?" Asked Lena.

"He wont get far, i put up a barrier, he wont get a few feet from the mansion. ill put the barrier away when i can trust you will not leave. know let me show you all to your rooms." he said as we went up to the stairs to the third floor, " on the left is where the girls sleep and on the right is where the boys sleep."

"How do we know witch one is our room?" asked Meghan.

just smiled, "you'll know. The door will open for you." and like that he just walked down stairs.

while i went to the right hand side the first door opened up for the first person. I kept walking till a door opened for me.

when i step in, i gasped immediately almost. the walls where all colorful, their was four couches surrounding a class table edge with wood in the center of the room. straight ahead was a window staring out into the woods of Utopia. on the left side of the room stood a black board hanging over a table and chair. the black board had words moving around it, it showed games, classes, and when i came close to it a digital face in and blinked at me. i took few steps back before it spoke to me.

"Hello my name is Carter, you must be Alex right?" Carter asked.

"Yes. um don't mind me asking but what are you?"

"I'm your personal messenger black board, i give you info on whats happening in the day. i can be use to get people, show you people, and tell you how to get to people." He said with a smile," but dont leave me on all day or i could i go on and on and on talk none stop, so make sure to hit the snooze button over their."

Alex was a little shocked, then a question came in his head," who is my teacher?"

" O that's a easy question, here's her picture." Carter faded away and a picture pop right out of now where in his place.

My teacher was a floating octopus with sharp teeth a top hat and eight hands, in each one was hold art tools and was painting and drawing pictures he never seen before- for a very good reason, because in the city of Arkan drawing and painting was not allowed.

when the picture faded Carter faded back in, " so what you think of ?" he asked.

"A little bit scary, but i think she would be nice if i get to know her. i'm going to bed see you later Carter."

"Bye, see you in the morning."

As Alex walk through the door on the right, he opened up the closet door to find pants, T-shirts, slack, shoes, sandals, boots, pajamas, and sweaters. Ales took a bath in his bathroom in the bedroom, when he was done he put on some pajamas then walked over to his lade down, and almost immediately fell asleep.

that night he dreamed of his brother and his family and how much he missed him.

**okay guys i'm sorry for the spelling errors i was in a bit of a hurry, and i made it a bit more longer. hope you guys like. hand i'm thinking of making a inheritance book, if you guys be so kind to help me with that by send me a e-mail on i would be thankful, till net time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, this one going to be a larger chapter, but if its not then i'm sorry. This chapter it going to be a lot more interesting then the other chapter, i'll make sure ill add some romance in this chapter. and this chapter is goig to be a little bit in the future. so lets start!**

**Three years later.**

Alex was sleeping well, till is alarm had to wake him up. he got up with a groan before turning his alarm of.

Alex was sixteen years old. He had live in the mansion for three years know, and was getting used to all the people bulling him around.

Alex got out of bed and went take a shower. When he was done, he went to the closet and took out blue jeans and a black T-shirt. When he was dresses, he put on his green robe. if didn't know, purple robes mean your regular wizard, but if you wear a green robes mean your a advance wizard. but if really good at magic you would be wearing a brown robe like meaning your a Ancient wizard. but no one has one of those brown robe but .

When he was dressed he went to out side his room and followed the rest of the swarm of people down stairs to the cafeteria. when Alex got his food he left the cafeteria and hid in the shadows till he was outside and sitting bye the lake.

You see, Alex is a leave-me-alone-and-don't-bother-me kind of guy. He liked to stay in the shadow, a trick he learned from his magic/art teacher.

**Lena**

as Alex ate he did not notice that he was being watched by a fifthteen year old girl he met on the death bus named Lena.

Lena had a crush on Alex on the first day he smiled at me. ever sense then she's been trying to get his attention, but he never seemed to notice her. but Lena wasn't the only one that had a crush on Alex, nearly half the girls in the school had a crush on him.

Lena sighed and left her room and head for the cafeteria. once she got her food she scanned the room till she found the people she was looking for, Meghan, and Jason her to best friends in the hole world. she walked over to their usual table and sat down.

Today Meghan was wearing a black skirt with brown boots, with a gray T-shirt while wearing a purple robe. to be honest every body at the table was wearing a purple robe.

Jason on the other hand was wearing black jeans, white sneakers, and a T-shirt that matched his black hair. he also wore a purple robe.

"how are doing Lena, your late." said Meghan, "make me guess you drooling over-"

"NO!"I said louder then i wanted it to be, "I mean no, I was not drooling over Alex."

I could hear Jason snickering,"Lena its ok to tell the truth we all know you have a crush on Alex, all i have to say is good luck talking to him, he ignores every one who talks to him, like they wear never their."

"And because of that most girl get their heart broken because of him. And you'll be lucky if your able to find him." I could tell she had a hint of jealousy, and bit of happiness in her voice, but i decided to ignore it.

"I wont admit it but i will say that I saw him bye the lake out my window."

they all smiled and snickered a little before we headed on over to class.

**Alex**

Alex was leaving class going straight to the mansions library when a girl with straight long red hair, blue eye and freckles doted on her cheeks, wearing a purple robe walked up to me took my wrist and pooled me to a corner.

"who are you?" i asked.

she didn't answer and just kiss me on the lips, i didn't know what happened but a kissed her back and our tongues touched. t

next thing i now it i was sitting in the corner with a confused face,"what happened?" I asked.

"i kissed you." said the red head girl, " i wanted to ask if you would go on date this Friday night?"

i was shock, first she kissed me then i kissed her back for no reason, then she asked me on a date.

"Thank you but no, you see i have some things to do in the future and i cant have girls be a distraction in my life, i'm sorry if i am be harsh and every thing but its the truth. sorry." i said.

the girl frowned at the knowledge, "i was this stupid, i should have know that would be rejected, good bye," she hissed as she left the corner up stairs to the girls side of the room, where she will be locked up and crying in her room.

Alex felt sad for the girl. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, _she will meet someone much better then him. i hope,_ i thought.

i got up, pushed the thoughts away and headed for the library.

that night the red head girl cried till so loud some girls came into her room to comfort her and her broken heart.

**okay, it seems i posted early because i had nothing to do. tell me how you lie it and it take me awhile to post the next chapter till 1/2/2012. well see you guys later and happy new years!**

:-)


End file.
